Love, Anonymous
by darknite47
Summary: While Fang Locke looks for the girl who saved his little sister from dying, he doesn't know that Maxine Martinez, or as some people call her, Maximum Ride, is right under his nose. So while he, Iggy, and Nudge look for Maximum Ride, Maxine Martinez is leaving him clueless. Tons of Fax. AU, AH.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have no inspiration for my other story, Framed, so I'm going to get this idea out of my head. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. JP does. **

Fang's POV

" So I was like, no way in hell am I wearing those shoes! I mean, so last season. Like, come on! Fuchsia is so not my color! Rose is! I mean, is she, like, retarded? Sigh. ZOMG, what if, like, I was in a fashion police. Our guns would be hair dryers! ZOMG, and I would have to write you a ticket, for like, wearing black twenty-four seven! Sorry, but black is SO not the new black right now! No off-" I slapped my hand over my adopted sister's mouth, my head spinning in circles. I could feel Nudge scowling at me, and then she bit my hand. I quickly removed my hand, and mentally winced. And they call _me_ Fang. I rubbed my hand and Nudge glared at me. I shrugged. My best friend, Iggy, laughed at us. He was trying to get a tan, but we all knew his pale skin could never change. He pulled Nudge onto his lap and kissed her gently on the cheek. She smiled and kissed him too, but on the lips. I held back a gag.

" Fang. Can you please not shove your filthy hand over my beautiful girlfriend's mouth?" Iggy said, his arm slowly advancing around Nudge's waist. I shrugged.

" Fang. Do we have to take you to your therapist again, or are you going to talk?" Nudge said, faking sincerity. Iggy snickered and tightened his grip on Nudge.

" And this is why I love you." They kissed again. I silently groaned. They parted again, and smiled at each other. On the bright side, at least she wasn't dating a perv. I turned to look at Iggy, but his tongue was currently down my sister's throat. I take back the not a perv part. This time, I think I threw up a little in my mouth. A heard a voice next to me chuckle. I tilted my head toward the noise, and saw a girl in a dark blue one piece swim suit. I couldn't see her face, since it was covered completely by a snorkeling mask. I rose an eyebrow.

" I like to swim," she said, answering my unanswered question. I gave her a small nod.

" What's your name?" She asked. I didn't want to answer, but something made me compelled to.

" Fang." She gave me what I thought was a smirk, her dirty blond hair glowing in the sunlight.

" What kind of name is Fang?" I glared at her, my onyx eyes meeting her masked ones. She smirked, my glare not affecting her. I slowly opened my mouth, my sharp teeth showing.

" I used to bite people," I quietly muttered. She laughed.

" Wow. I feel bad for your sister. That _IS_ your sister, right?" I nodded in response.

" Fang?" I tilted my head toward her.

" You don't talk much, do you?" I gave her a very small smile, and she fake gasped.

" The Fang has smiled!" She exclaimed. I mentally rolled my eyes at her childish behavior. I then realized I didn't know her name.

" What's your-"

" FANG! NUDGE IS FRIGGEN DROWNING!" I snapped my head to the direction of Iggy's voice and saw that for once, Nudge wasn't by his side.

" Shit," I cursed under my breath. I didn't know how to swim, and neither did Iggy.

" My sister is drowning!" I yelled. Heads turned and gasps were heard, yet no one moved.

" What happened?" I angrily asked Iggy.

" She hit her leg against the wall!" Iggy yelled back. That made sense, considering that Nudge was a competitive swimmer.

" Help!" I cried. No one came. I started to edge near the pool, even if I couldn't swim. Nudge was trying to tread water, but was wincing in pain. I heard a splash. Iggy turned his head, and shook my shoulder vigorously.

" Dude! There's a girl swimming toward Nudge!" I looked closely into the water, and saw the girl I was speaking to earlier swimming rapidly to my little sister. I saw a bunch of flashed behind me, probably people taking pictures. I rolled my eyes ad paid close attention to Nudge and the girl. The girl pulled Nudge onto her back and swam towards us. In 5 seconds, Nudge was at my feet, coughing out water rapidly. Her head was rested in Iggy's lap, whom was stroking her now wet hair. I sighed in relief and turned to thank the mystery girl, but she was running away from me, all her belongings. Her hand was shielding her face, and I saw her mask fall.

" Wait!" I cried. I tried to keep up her, but I slipped and fell on the pool floor. I winced and clutched my knee. I limped back to Nudge and Iggy, who were…making out.

" It's been 5 minutes since you were unconscious, and now you're making out Iggy. And people say I have problems," I muttered. Nudge started smiling and laughing.

" What?" I asked, frustrated. Iggy grinned.

" This is the first time you made an actual joke," Nudge said, giggling. I gave her a small, small smile, and ruffled her hair. She scowled at me, but gave me a big hug. I chuckled softly and patted her wet locks of hair. Iggy grinned and joined us.

" Group hug!" He hollered. I could feel Nudge giggling and Iggy's snickering. I escaped Nudge and left her with Iggy. I ran back to the place I slipped and picked up the girl's mask. It had a label. As I read it, seven words appeared into my head.

_What kind of name is Maximum Ride?_

**Did you guys like? If you do, please review! Ha. That rhymed. **


	2. Chapter 2

Fang POV

The next day, I asked around in school for a Maximum Ride, but all I received was several weird looks. So, I ran into my room and locked the door, making sure my eyes were free of Iggy and Nudge. Who knew what they were doing? I opened up my black laptop and searched up 'Maximum Ride.' In .35668 seconds, I got 77,064 results. Whoa. This chic is famous. I clicked a recent link.

' Maximum Ride Does It Again!'

17 year old Maximum Ride has once again won the swimming competition, and that was no surprise to the judges. Her backstroke puts her into first place, something that is traditional to the young girl.

For all those who are new to this national phenomena, her name is Maximum Ride, and, damn, she's fast. Her record is swimming 100 meters in 4.7 seconds, the record from her state, Florida. The thing about Miss Ride is that no one, besides her family and friends, has ever seen her face. It has always been covered up with a rather large snorkeling mask, and her identity is a secret. Her family, friends, and place of residing is unknown. Reporters have searched and searched, but nothing has been revealed. Who will take the RIDE to find her? The world will never know…

After that, I stopped reading. So this Ride chic was unknown to public, huh? I knew I needed more information. At first, this was to find the person who saved Nudge. Now, it's for my own amusement as well as the latter. I closed my laptop and slowly crept into Nudge's purple room. I made no noise, so clapping my hands frightened my sister. Who was alone, surprisingly. She jumped in the air and shrieked a bit, but scowled at me.

" What?" She hissed, her voice having a bit of venom she probably got from me. I gave her a half smirk.

" Where's your make out doll?" I asked her.

" Iggy? Oh he- He is not my make out doll! Just 'cause I date him doesn't mean anything! I mean, we're a couple and stuff, but not like that! I mean, I love him and all, but he is NOT my make out doll. What is that, a CPR dolls in the T.V. shows? 'Cause Iggy is SO not one. Those things are butt ugly, I mean couldn't they make them not look like they were recycled? Iggy is soooo much-" I slapped a strip of black duct tape over Nudge's mouth, a common necessity I have been bringing with me for 7 years, since I was 10 and she was 8. She glared at me, and slowly peered the duct tape off her mouth.

" Fang! Do you _know_ what duct tape does to your skin? I will look like, Brigid, tomorrow, and I hell do not want to look like her! Have you seen her new nose? It's like, the 17th one this week, Fang. This week! What the hell? Why would a person need new noses? I like my own nose, thank you very much! What's-" This time, I just stretched the duct tape, threatening Nudge, making her promptly shut up.

" Kidding Nudge," I calmly explained. She sheepishly grinned.

" Oh. Well that does not mean you can just put duct tape over my mouth! It ruins skin, Fang! Ruins-" This time, I just grabbed Nudge's own hand and covered it over her mouth.

" Your mouth can do two things: kiss Iggy and make people go deaf." She gave me an evil grin.

" Correct, young grasshopper." I rose an eyebrow.

" Do you want to find Maximum Ride?" I asked her, cutting to the point. She eagerly nodded, pulling out a pink laptop from- behind her back? I ignored it and sat next to Nudge on the bed, bending down to read the screen. It was a black and green screen, with various numbers going up and down the page. I blinked. Nudge was hacking again. Nudge looked up at me and sheepishly grinned.

" Just to brush up on my skills," she protested against my glare. About 7 years ago, when Nudge turned 8, she took my laptop and started clicking a bunch of buttons. Or at least that's what I thought. In about 2 hours, I got an email from an English bank saying that I can withdraw my 10,000 euros. It was addressed, to _Queen Elizabeth II_. No biggie. I guess Nudge has it in her blood. All I have is the ability to play a mean harmonica. And my _amazing_ fashion sense. Nudge quickly opened another window, the screen…the CIA? I silently sighed as Nudge frantically opened a new blank tab. Her fingers rapidly moved across the keyboard, and within 4 seconds, I was looking at a very recent article of Maximum Ride. In fact, I was in it too, clutching my knee. Nudge zoomed in on the article.

" Emo Boy Finds THE Maximum Ride Mask." Nudge read off the screen, snickering. It took me a moment to process the information, and then I scowled.

" I am _not_ emo." Nudge just kept giggling and kept reading.

" As shown in this picture, a young boy has identified Maximum Ride's lucky mask. It is known that she dropped it after saving a young girl from drowning. The young boy, chasing her, tripped and fell. Here he is, clutching his knee, watching Ride run away," Nudge read, stopping at a certain point. She pouted.

" Why am I not important?" She whined. I wanted to smack my head, but I resisted the urge.

" Nudge. Focus. We need to find her." Nudge nodded at me, and moved her fingers around the keyboard for another couple of minutes, until Iggy came. Then I lost her. I left her room, and checked my blog, Fang's Blog. Many times I have been asked to make a better name, but I left it. I checked any responses to who Maximum Ride was, but I only got one.

Dear Fang,

Maximum Ride is impossible to find, so I suggest you stop looking. There have been many who have tried, but where are they know? Exactly. So just leave her alone, and maybe, you'll accomplish something with your worthless excuse for a life. It's not you, it's just your poor intellect. I just respect Maximum Ride, and I think she should remain a mystery. So, just give it up.

Love,

Anonymous.

My eyes had widened slightly as I read this message, as I was used to encouraging messages, not ones like these. I was furious, but intrigued. I had to find two people now. Maximum Ride, and Anonymous. Oh, joy.

Max POV

" Max!" My big brother, Ari yelled.

" What?" I shouted back.

" Why are you on channel 7?" He screamed. I widened my eyes and face palmed.

" Be there in a second!" I yelled. I ran downstairs, and took a seat next to my large family. There was Ari, the oldest, still stuck with us at age 25, Ella, the priss, who is 15, and there are the twins, Gazzy and Angel. My oh-so-talented twin, Maya, is in college, despite that we still have two years of highschool. Gazzy and Angel were adopted, as was Ari. The rest of us, well, aren't. I took my seat next to my mother, Valencia Martinez, who was divorced to my poor excuse as a father, Jeb. I turned up the volume.

" Maximum Ride has been seen again, but this time, her mask has been dropped. Reporters haven't seen her face, but they are searching for small clips of it. Luckily, the mask was picked up by a young man, who seemed to be very intrigued by Miss Ride," the reporter said, smiling that fake celebrity smile. My mother switched off the T.V. and turned to look at me.

" Max. What have we said about going out wearing the mask?" Mom asked sternly. I shrugged.

" I went swimming."

" Yes, but you must be careful. They know who you are!" Mom exclaimed.

" They know I'm Maximum Ride, not Maxine Martinez. No one knows that, except you guys," I calmly contradicted. My mom sighed, rolling her eyes.

" They are close, Max. So, so close." I rolled my eyes.

" Well, since this is Max's problem, can I go? This really cute guy in English class is picking me up. Great? Great!" With that, Ella- get this- skipped away. Gazzy burped and ran away, while Angel followed Ella, her little stuffed bear in hand. Mom walked away, while Ari smirked, glancing up from my laptop. Wait…

" Give me back my laptop!" I screamed. Ari easily blocked me, and smirked.

" Easy, baby sis. I just want to know why your history has you going on Fang's Blog?" He smoothly asked.

" So I could tell him to back off! You know that he's that dude on T.V. And he's trying to find me. And I won't let him."

" Well, _anonymous_, he'll find you. And then, I'll laugh." Ari left, cackling. I rolled my eyes, looking at my laptop.

" Let me do a bit of research on Fang," I muttered to myself. I typed in Fang, and he has got a few hundred hits. After 10 minutes, I learnt that he is 17, can't swim, and goes to…Jackson Heights High school. My school. I rubbed my hands together in an evil fashion. I was SO going to enjoy this.

**Did you like it? Tried to add a bit of Max's POV. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Lingering around the cheer leading squad, I followed Iggy's close family friend, some chic named Maxine Martinez. She snuck around, as if we were going to be noticed.

"Are you sure you saw a note for me?" I questioned. She tilted her head sideways, as of to taunt me.

"Duh. I'm awesome. It said Fang. And Iggy said that you were Fang. Black clothes, black hair, emo looking. All that crap." I scowled. She led me to…the girls' locker room. I abruptly stopped. She turned to look at me, motioning for me to come in. She looked at my face, which didn't really help, and pulled me in. I saw Nudge, who wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. I shot her a dirty look and followed Maxine. Luckily, there were no other girls there. She pointed to a scribble on the wall.

"Sup Fang? So I heard the news. Max Ride huh? You know her motto: I'll never reveal my face til I die. So don't try. You have no chance.

Love,

Anonymous." I scowled at the wall.

"Motto?" I asked Maxine.

"She won't ever show her face until her death."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So anyway. What's your real name?"

"Nick."

"Mine's Max."

"How can it be-"

"I'm special!" I put my hands up in defense and backed away. I looked at the wall again and thought again.

"Well, thanks," I said. She waved, and a hint of a smile appeared on her face. I ran off, looking for Nudge or Iggy. They were at the school's big fountain, talking. How cute. I clapped my hands in front of the couple. They jumped and glared. At the same time.

"So. Maximum Ride won't show her face until she's dead," I explained. Iggy's face lit up.

"The solution's simple! We kill her. My cousin's friend's uncle-in-law's dog's nephew's pet goldfish's seventeenth removed cousin-in-law's dry cleaner's maid's son's principal's plumber's baker knows someone who knew someone who killed someone." After Iggy said his 'brilliant' answer, even Nudge was speechless.

"Dog's nephew?" I asked. He scoffed.

"Details, details," he huffed, flipping his strawberry blond hair.

"We can't kill her," I protested. Iggy shrugged.

"Not like we haven't been in jail before," he argued. Nudge shoved him.

"That was once. I didn't think the CIA would find out that I took the money," she trailed off. I silently sighed.

"We've got to find her. And this 'anonymous' person."

Max POV

"We've got to find her. And this 'anonymous' person." I smirked from my hiding location behind the vending machine as Fang uttered the sentence. I stepped out and casually walked up to Nudge, who was talking with Iggy.

"So, how ya doing Nudge?" I asked, my voice a bit too upbeat. Luckily, Nudge didn't notice. She grinned, her bright white teeth contrasting against her tanned skin.

"Great! In fact, I just was talking to Fang about Maximum Ride! She is soooooooo annoying because we can't find her. I mean, couldn't she have left a path of bread crumbs or something? Like a norm-" Fang wrapped a small piece of duct tape over Nudge's face, his stony face sporting a rare half smile. Nudge glared, but left the tape on her mouth. She, well, looked like she pouted and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So. How far have you gotten?" I innocently asked. Iggy smirked.

"No where. We're trying to kill her." His voice was so sincere I thought he was going to kill me- I mean Maximum Ride.

"What?" I asked, my eyes widened. Iggy laughed as Nudge giggled. With tape over her mouth. Fang, the ever strong and silent remained…strong and silent.

"Kidding, Max. Why would we kill someone?"

"Cause we've all been in jail before," I proved. They sheepishly nodded, the boys nodding towards Nudge. She glared at ripped the tape off her mouth and Fang ran. Ran really fast. Nudge chased him around the school grounds, cackling evilly as Fang's impassive face…was slightly less impassive. Finally, Fang gave Nudge twenty dollars, and she shut up. Ha. The irony.

"Fang. Tape equals Brigid wannabe," Nudge calmly explained. Fang rolled his eyes.

"You are a Brigid wannabe," Fang calmly said. Nudge's normal dark eyes flashed amber as she chased Fang around again. Iggy laughed and joined the chase, leaving me to think about the events.

Fang is looking for Maximum Ride.

I'm Maximum Ride.

Fang is looking for Anonymous.

I'm Anonymous.

I sighed. Fang doesn't realize I'm right under his nose. But hey, let him look all he wants. Maybe he and Iggy can go kill Maya. She looks like me. Actually, that idea is rather nice at the moment…

So fricking sorry for the late update. I feel so mean. D: But hey, I updated. So review.

And I'm going to try a new thing. I'm going to hold a contest to make the best Niggy one shot, because I love Niggy. I do. So if you win, I'll give you the whole, and yes, WHOLE plot of this story. It's…confusing. So the one shot can be long, short, I don't care. Just PM me the title of the one shot, and I'll check it out. Deadline is November 15. I don't care about the title, just PM me it. Thanks!

Oh, and I'm doing an advertising corner. This week, I strongly advise you to read The Hatching of the Flock by AnonymousAutherx. It's amazing. Go. Now. After you review. And the second story I really want you to go read is Dying to Live Again by TrencherForLife231. Omg, it's beautiful. And both these authors are super sweet, and write awesomely.

So review! I'll update faster! I promise.

And I know this is super short, but it's just a filler.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry for the late post. I'm just steamed right now. I shall explain at the end of this chapter. Sorry if it's short. I'm so pissed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Fanfiction. No one on this site does. Unless James Patterson is Phoenix Fanatic in disguise. But Phoenix is a girl, so…**

Max POV

"How are ya Maxie?" Maya smugly asked. Her pink streak in her hair was the only difference that we had.

"What do you want, Maya?" I hissed, her name venom on my tongue.

Ok. I know how people say that, 'Oh, you don't really want to kill your sister.'

I do.

And no, I'm not a mass murderer. It's just that Maya isn't actually my twin.

My jacked up father, Jeb, is a scientist. And not those cool evil scientists with their white cats and one eyed glass things. Nope. I got a whack job.

So anyway, my lovely father hates me. He didn't think I was good enough for anything, since I was born as a cripple. Obviously, I've gotten past that, being an expert swimmer.

But my father wanted a daughter who was perfect. So when I was 4, he put me in a pod.

Maya is a clone.

"Just heard about your little…dilemma," she started. "So. When shall I tell the newspapers, hmm?" I paled. Ok, we didn't get along, but that was not fair.

"I don't know what you're talking about, clone," I sneered. Maya glowered.

"I'm a person! Not a clone!" She snapped. I smirked.

"Whatever. But what do you mean?" I feigned innocence. She smirked.

"Your little 'reputation' is going to be ruined by a junior in high school. Impressive, Max." I glared.

"My 'reputation' isn't going to be ruined. The kid isn't bright enough."

"What if, a certain pretty girl, such as moi, were to hint to a certain hot boy that you're Maximum Ride?"

"You don't have enough nerve," I spat. "You have some dignity." Maya grinned, almost evilly.

"I have nerve. I could call Fangles right now if I wanted to," she taunted. I rose an eyebrow.

"Fangles?" She glared.

"What's wrong with you? I'm about to ruin your life, and you care about what name I use to call your boyfriend?" Steam was practically blowing out of her ears.

"He's not my boyfriend!" I spat. Maya smirked, and took out her phone. She started to dial Fang's number.

How the hell she had it, I don't know, but she was dialing it.

"7-8-3-2-8-4-" I cut her off.

"Don't! What do you want?" She smirked.

"Get me Dylan."

"Dylan? My ex?" Maya glared at me, nodding. She pushed me against the wall, her elbow at my throat.

"He always liked you better than me. We look the same, but no, I'm different. 'Oh Maya, where's Max? Max, oh how I love thee.' I liked him Max. You knew that. But you tormented me-" I interrupted her speech.

"You told him I cheated on him! You ruined my relationship! The only relationship I ever had! What's wrong with you?" I shouted, anger boiling up inside of me.

"I loved him you reject! I friggen loved him! More than you could ever!" I slapped her.

"I loved that boy so much, and you knew it," I hissed. Maya smirked.

"Well, then. I love him. And that's what I want. Comprende?" She cackled and left.

"2 weeks, Maxie."

Why does my life suck?

My thoughts were interrupted as I heard the doorbell ring.

"Fang?" I asked. There he was, clad in his black attire, in his Fang-ish aura. He nodded, his hair soaking wet from the pouring rain.

"Can I come in?" I nodded, pulling him in. He shivered.

"I'll get you a blanket," I said, running upstairs.

Fang POV

I shivered uncontrollably as I saw Max run upstairs. Within seconds, Max came out from the kitchen. But she…

"Hey Fang," she purred. I rose an eyebrow, and then I noticed something. Max wasn't…Max. She had a pink streak in her hair. Max, the real Max, came down and glared at the not-real Max.

"Hey Fang. That would be Maya. Sorry you had to see her." I nodded at Maya and took the blanket from Max.

"So, any news about Max Ride's whereabouts?" I casually asked. Max paled as Maya laughed.

"Oh yeah. Rumors she lives in…Pennsylvannia." My face lit up.

"Really?" I asked, sipping my hot cocoa that Maya made me. Max nodded.

"Upstate, near New York," she affirmed. "Sucks that you can't find her. Oh well." I shook my head.

"Who told you?" I interrogated. Maya grinned, sipping lemonade.

"Yes Max, do tell us." Max glowered at Maya before answering.

"Silly Maya," she started, clenching her teeth. "You know that our uncle's aunt's step-sister's brother-in-law's gardener's dog's…er…litter box cleaner's nephew's clown's daughter's sister's body builder, Dylan, was very close to Maximum Ride." As Maya gave Max a glare, I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Dogs' don't have litter boxes…" I started. Max rolled her eyes.

"Details, details."

"Well, Max, I'm sure Dylan doesn't even like Maximum Ride anymore. In fact, I believe he fancied her prettier, kinder sister…um…Macy."

"Maya, I think Dylan really like Maximum, but Macy was jealous and ruined the relationship!"

"They were dating?" I interjected.

"Shut up Fang!" They simultaneously yelled. I shrugged and finished my cocoa.

"Macy is the kindest girl out there, unlike Maximum," Maya snapped. Max glared, stabbing the knife she was using into the table.

"Macy was nothing but a lying jerk. She was so nosy and ruined a perfect relationship!" Max shot back. I sighed.

"I'm sure Macy and Maximum can work it out. Now, Pennsylvania, right?" Max nodded.

"Too bad you can't find her anymore," she said. I shook my head.

"Oh, I am. I'm going to Pennsylvania." I saw Max clench the knife harder.

"What?" She spat. I nodded.

"And since I don't know your uncle's uncle's step-sister's brother-in-law's gardener's dog's litter box cleaner's nephew's clown's daughter's sister's body builder, you're coming."

"Actually, its my uncle's aunt, not my uncle's uncle."

"…whatever."

**AN: Sorry if you didn't like it. I'm just so damn pissed right now, it's not even funny. Let me explain. **

**So my favorite band is The Wanted, the guys who sang Glad You Came, for those of you who don't know them. I love them, but their enemy is the more known band, One Direction. **

**I don't like One Direction -Don't hurt me fangirls-, but I didn't hate them. **

**But as more and more rumors came, I began to dislike them. And today, I blew my top. **

**Zayn from 1D tweeted that Max was a geek. Max is return agreed. Then Zayn tweeted that he's the 'geek of the week.' Max said that's not nice, and Zayn in reply tweeted that 'the conversation ended when I called you a geek.' **

**That was strike one. **

**Then Tom tweeted that Zayn, or 1 stripe, shouldn't say that. Zayn in return said he wouldn't worry about his hair if he had Tom's face. **

**Strike two. **

**Then Louis told Tom to 'pipe down bad boy.' **

**Strike three, bam, you're out. **

**So now, I hate One Direction. Sorry if that makes you guys all hate me, but they can't diss out people like that. So if you like The Wanted, show your support and stand up against them and tweet back at Zayn, Louis, and the rest of them. **

**You Directioners, well, keep loving One Direction. But the band that you like is made up of jerks. **

**And note two, no one, and I mean NO ONE, even bothered to enter my contest. I'm hurt :(**

**So please be as kind to do it. I'll extend the deadline. **

**Oh, and I think that I'm going to lose so much reviewers after posting this, but look at it this way. I didn't insult Niall, HARRY, or Liam. Just…them. Their names are unspeakable. **

**Again, sorry if that offends people, I just needed to let that all out. The Wanted and Marianas Trench are the only artists I adore that much. **

**Review even if I deeply offended you. Oh, and if you like The Wanted, PLEASE message me. I need more The Wanted fans to message. **

**This chapter is dedicated to TrencherForLife231, who has been a big support but is now leaving FanFiction. **

**Once again, review**!


	5. Sorry

So hey guys. _Long time, no see. _

I am so sorry that I haven't been on this site for about ever. I have been hanging with my friends, and I pretty much forgot this. Sorry. 0-0

…

So I don't even know if I am coming back, personally, I'm not sure if I care. You guys probably don't either. :/

And what ruins it more, more and more idiots keep hating on me for liking The Wanted. Damned idiots. Thank GOD no one hates on me for liking Marianas Trench. That would be terrible. But I can't handle being hated for liking a band.

So I might be taking a break, unless enough people want me back. I'll always check my PM inbox, though, if you want to talk to me.

Love you all.

~~Ari xxx


End file.
